1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bed frame provided with detachable components enabling the width dimension of the bed frame to be varied to effectively support bedding of standardized widths with the frame employing four supporting legs and box spring retaining clips detachably connected to the side rails and projecting laterally therefrom in order to recess the side rails and supporting legs inwardly of the side edges of the box springs being supported by the frame with the cross rails including detachable connections with the side rails, the addition of a center cross rail in an arrangement for supporting queen size bedding and the insertion of longer end cross rails with supporting legs at the center thereof and a longitudinal center rail when the frame is arranged for receiving a king size box spring assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hollywood-type bed frames in which two parallel side rails are provided with leg assemblies and cross rails adjacent each end thereof and supporting brackets for attachment of headboards and/or footboards have been commercially available for many years and various patents have been issued relating to the manner in which the cross rails or end members are connected to the side rails or side frame members and the manner in which the inwardly disposed ends of the cross rails are adjustably interconnected. Also, prior patents have been granted in which insertable components are provided for enabling variation in the width dimension of the bed frame in order to support bedding of various standardized widths.